


The Debt

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl saves her from a cluster of walkers. She repays him the best she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



Title: The Debt  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Missus MacManus  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 10-22-14, Updated: 10-22-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 824  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
THE DEBT

\- shamelessly nsfw smut with Daryl -

Daryl saves her from a cluster of walkers. She repays him the best she can.

She's had her eyes on him ever since he saved her from a group of walkers invading her little camp. Since then, they've rarely talked, although their eyes often find each other's across the fire at night time.

She doesn't know what makes her do it; perhaps it's the fact that she finds some sexy underwear in a department store they raid on the constant hunt for supplies. Maybe it's the fact that she knows she wouldn't be alive if not for him. Or maybe it's something a whole lot simpler- he's an attractive man who knows how to survive.

Instinct, perhaps, has led her here, out to his camp, a little way from the main group.

"What d'you want?" He asks. It's mid-afternoon, and he's busy cleaning the game he's killed that morning. He probably expects her to be doing something useful like washing or preparing food or something.

"I never thanked you... Y'know... For saving me."

He looks almost embarrassed.

"Yeah... Well... No big deal, right... Anyone would've done the same shit." He shrugs.

"Well actually I don't think they would... Not many people would risk their lives to save one lousy stranger, especially when that stranger is surrounded by walkers."

He sets aside the arrow he's cleaning, washes his hands in a bucket of rain water.

"Yeah well. Guess I'm just a dumbass, then." He almost grins at her.

"No way. Seriously I'm so grateful. That's actually why I'm here, to be honest."

He didn't say anything, just watched her for a moment. Taking that as a good sign, she approached him, discarding her shirt along the way, exposing the top half of the lingerie she'd looted. She tried not to smirk at the sharp intake of breath from Daryl at the sight of her.

"This - is repayment," she allowed herself to smirk just before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. There was nothing hesitant or shy about it either. It was a kiss that told him exactly what she wanted.

He held back only for a moment before allowing himself to lose control.

It felt like seconds - though it was realistically more like minutes - between them being fully clothed and not at all clothed.

Well. She wasn't clothed.

He'd unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and slammed her up against a tree, mouth exploring every inch of her he could reach. He nipped and sucked on her nipples, hands roaming her body, lower and lower until he spread her thighs and pushed two thick, callused fingers inside her, making her moan his name.

"Oh my god, Daryl!"

"Shh, baby, gotta be quiet for me now," he murmured, fingers stroking her, his free hand rubbing himself slowly.

"Daryl, please..." She whined, "please, I need you right fucking now!"

He wasn't exactly a man with great control. He removed his fingers from her, licked them clean, then pressed his thick, hard cock against her dripping slit, teasing her for only a moment before he slid into her warm pussy.

"Fuck..." He growled, "so fucking tight..."

One large hand pinching and teasing her breasts, the other holding her in place, he began to roughly thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moans and whimpers escaping her lips as his thrusts became rougher and deeper.

"Oh fuck yes, Daryl... Right there... Oh my god!" She cried, vision blurring with each deep thrust inside her.

Without pulling out of her, Daryl carried her across the small area that was his camp and into the tent, setting her down on the bedding. Tossing her legs over his shoulders, he resumed his deep, rough pace at a new angle, making her scream in ecstasy.

"Oh god... I'm gonna cum..." Daryl groaned, hands gripping her thighs.

"Me too... Oh god... Oh god, Daryl!" She cried, her hands balling into fists in the sheets as her inner walls tightened around him.

Moments later, he pulled out of her, close to release. She pushed him lightly onto his knees and took him into her mouth, licking and sucking his length until he found release, his warm cum dripping down her throat as she almost greedily lapped at him.

"Fuck... Fuck, baby," he groaned, flopping backwards onto the bedding, blue eyes alight with satisfaction, watching as she licked her lips. He surprised her by pulling her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"How was that for a thank you?" She asked, smirk returning.

"We're gonna need to do this again..." He smirked down at her.

"Mmhm," she agreed, nuzzling into his neck.

They stayed that way for a long while, until the sun began to sink in the sky, and the others started to call to each other that it was time for food and the watch shift change.


End file.
